The Relationship of Spencer Hastings and a Certain Cavanaugh
by SpobyForever12
Summary: "Mr. Cavanaugh hated me" This is the story of the relationship between Spencer Hastings and a Certain Cavanaugh


**Summary. "Mr. Cavanaugh hated me" This is the story of the relationship between Spencer Hastings and a Certain Cavanaugh**

Mr. Cavanaugh hated me, and when I say hated I mean loathed me. He hated me with a strong kind of passion. He always thought that I was going to leave him and break his heart because I never loved him.

That he was just a cover for me so other men could screw me. He always thought I was a whore a dirty slut that couldn't keep her knees closed.

No matter how many times Toby confronted him about me. Mr. Cavanaugh didn't change his mind about me.

Daniel even walked in on us a couple times since he had the key to Toby's loft and he felt like since Toby was his son he could come and go as he pleased.

The first time we were making out on the couch with our shirts off, me straddling Toby. Mr. Cavanaugh looked less than impressed by me but looked at Toby as if he gotten STD from me.

The second time was way more embarrassing than the first. Toby had me naked underneath him on the couch (our seemingly favorite place). He only had his boxers on and he had his finger buried inside of me making me scream his name as I orgasmed right when his dad came in.

To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. I grabbed the blanket off the side of the couch while Mr. Cavanaugh closed his eyes.

Toby was of course a gentlemen yelling at his dad for walking into the loft whenever he wanted to, which resulted in his dad of course calling me a slut. Which resulted in Toby kicking Mr. Cavanaugh out of the loft. He apologized profusely to me after Mr. Cavanaugh left but I of course insisted that it was fine.

I knew why his dad always hated me I was the leading suspect in many murders. Me and the other girls were the center of all the problems in Rosewood. There was nothing I could do about it, to show his dad how much I really loved Toby. I went from highschool to college and I stopped having much contact with Mr. Cavanaugh.

Months turned into years and years turned into our lives passing us by. Then the day that I wished and hoped for came. Toby got down on one knee and proposed and I was ecstatic to finally marry him.

The day that we all planned for finally came, the day that we all stressed and sweated for finally came and it was perfect. I was in the bridal suite in my big white dress waiting for them to tell me that it was time to start. The bridal party was surrounding me paractily squishing me in my big poofy dress.

The door opened and closed and I turned around and saw Mr. Cavanaugh standing there in a suit. I asked everyone if we could have the room and they all scattered but not without telling me that we only had 5 minutes left until it started.

I was prepared ready for him to see that I truly loved Toby, ready for him to apologize and hug his future daughter- in- law, ready for him to finally accept me.

But instead he asked me if I thought I was good enough for Toby, told me that he could do so much better. I already knew all these facts but the problem was that Mr. Cavanaugh was trying to put doubts in my head trying to get me not to marry Toby.

Mr. Cavanaugh told me that Toby didn't love me and that our love wouldn't last. He went on and on until I stopped him. "I am going to become Mrs. Spencer Cavanaugh in less than 10 minutes and me and Toby are going to live together, start a family together and even grow old together. So you're going to have to get over your problems for Toby sake because I'm not going anywhere."

I picked up my white dress and walked out of the door. I smiled linking my dad's arm with the rest of the bridal party. "Don't do this" Mr. Cavanaugh gave me one last plead. I smiled turning to Aria "can you tell them to start the music."

That was the day I made the best decision of my life. As usual life went on and the newlywed glow faded and we were back to being Spencer and Toby again.

Then the big question came "when are you going to start having kids." The question kept coming up until me and Toby felt as though we were ready to start a family. We tried and tried until the strip turned pink, me and Toby were both overjoyed.

I carried our child for nine months as usual giving birth to our to our beautiful baby boy TJ (Toby Jr). Daniel of course came to the hospital to meet his first grandchild.

After hours of grueling pain Mr. Cavanaugh came in quietly. He held our son , he glanced at his own son smiling like a gon and I don't know what happened. But he still didn't find a way to accept and believe me. He still didn't accept the mother of his grandchildren or his son's wife.

Years went by and we had our 2nd and then our 3rd. Our second Maya and our third Maria (short for Marion). Then the day came when things changed. I got the call saying my husband was shot I instantly dropped the phone running to get the kids if we had to say goodbye.

We arrived to the hospital where the many police officers stood in the waiting room showing respect and giving their deepest condolences.

I went to talk to the doctor in charge, he told me that they would need to remove bullet which would be dangerous. But if they didn't remove the bullet it would be life threatening.

They said they would give me and the children time to say goodbye while they prepped the ER. I winced at the sound of saying goodbye as if this would be the last time we would see him. I brought the kids in first so they had enough time. I sent them back out with one of the police officers.

As soon as I shut the door I broke down crying. I shakily walked over to Toby's bed.

"I can't lose you, you're everything to me. You're EVERYTHING" I sobbed out as he held me. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to go into the room and I'm going to fight, I'm going to fight for us, for our children, for our family."

"Good because they need you, I need you and I couldn't bear the thought of ever losing you" I hugged him tighter. He lightly grabbed my left hand kissing my ring finger. "Were not going to think about the odds we beat the odds every single time."

He kissed my head lightly as I nuzzled my head into his chest inhaling his scent. I turned around in his arms and leaned up and kissed him slowly gently, tears were streaming down his face as well. We held each other in silence until the nurses came in and wheeled him away.

I watch them wheel him down the hallway until he was out of sight, but not before a nurse came back holding something in her hand. She looked at me sadly before handing me his wedding ring. I looked at the ring in my hand and more tears streamed down my face remembering the day that I gave this to him.

I leaned against the door sliding down bring my wedding ring to my lips and kissing it. I cried on the floor leaning my head against the door. I stood up wiping my tears and as I turned around I saw Mr. Cavanaugh looking at me. Unbeknownst to me that he heard everything I said to Toby in the room.

He walked over to me hugging me like he was actually concerned. Separating only when the kids came to me. "Mommy is daddy going to be ok" our youngest Maria asked.

I thought back to when Toby told me he was going to be fine that he was going to be ok but looking at their faces now I couldn't risk lying to them if he died. "I don't know" I told them.

Daniel grabbed my hand as an act of comfort walking us back to the waiting room. That was the day that Daniel Cavanaugh finally realized how much Toby meant to me and how I would be nothing without him.

Years later we were at a barbecue with our family. Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Alison, Mr and Mrs. Cavanaugh, and my Mom and Dad. Me and the girls talked letting our kids roam freely around the yard. Toby and the guys were at the grill cooking for dinner. We all sat to eat at the dinner table that's when me and Toby announced our 4th pregnancy to the family. They were of course shocked but supportive.

After dinner I went into the kitchen to get the deserts when Mr. Cavanaugh showed up behind me. "You know I never thought you were good for my son" he started. I thought it was going to be like old times him telling me that I wasn't good enough for his son but strangely it wasn't I'd given up hope by now that he would actually like me. "I was wrong, you are the love of his life and I am going to finally have to accept that."

He pulled something out of his pocket. "When Marion got admitted to Radley she gave me back her ring. She told me if she didn't come back to give it to someone who deserves it. To someone that would make our son happy, who someday would give our son a family, to someone that our son truly loved." Tears came to his eyes as he spoke.

"I want to finally give it to you" he handed the ring to me. I wiped the tears out of my eyes hugging Mr. Cavanaugh.

We parted ways when Toby walked into the kitchen smiling. Mr. Cavanaugh walked out the door patting Toby on the back smiling. Toby looked at me strangely "when did you become to buddy buddy with my dad" he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist. "The day that he finally figured out how much I love you" he smiled leaning down and kissing me.

Well it was true Mr. Cavanaugh did hate me in the beginning but from my actions he finally found a way to love me. As his real daughter-in-law

 **This is my first fanfic that I've put online so I'm sorry if it's not as good. I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
